


Shiny Things

by MasukisJacket



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Nov 2020 [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Makeup, The inherent gayness of putting beauty products on another person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Rokka does Masuki's makeup decently, and Masuki does Rokka's makeup very badly. Also they somehow end up kissing in the middle of all of it. Huh.-Bandori rarepair week day 5
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Nov 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Shiny Things

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really vibe with either of the prompts for day 5 and then this inserted itself into my brain and I had to write it so... yeah

"Hey, Lock? You got somethin' on your mind?" Masuki asked after Rokka stepped off of the motorcycle. Even if they really couldn't talk on the bike due to the wind, Rokka always thanked her when they stopped, and she hadn't this time. She looked distant, almost like she was running on autopilot.

"Huh?" Rokka looked up at her, and quickly shook herself out of it. "I'm fine. Just thinking, I guess, haha."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just…" Rokka paused. "Can I do your makeup?"

"What?" Out of all the things Masuki might've expected her to say, that was not one of them.

"Um, well," Rokka looked more than a little panicked. "Pareo-san taught me how to do makeup and I've been practicing, so I was just wondering if I could do it on someone else..." She looked like she was about to say more, but didn't.

"Oh," Masuki thought about it. She had never really considered using makeup in any way, even when RAS shot their first video, she didn't voluntarily put on makeup, and even when she had had it on, she didn't think about it. And even though her first reaction was that she wasn't interested, Rokka had to have been pretty invested in this if she was so lost in thought about it.

… And there was the mental image of Rokka in makeup, looking even more adorable than usual.

Ah. Well.

She couldn't afford to pass up this opportunity.

"Okay," Masuki nodded, getting off the bike herself and taking her helmet off. "But only if you let me do yours afterward."

"Really?" Rokka lit up, looking excited (and a little relieved). "Okay, then, follow me!" She practically jumped while entering the house, and Masuki laughed. It was incredibly cute.

Rokka led Masuki to her room, although she was pretty sure she had been here so much she didn't even need it. She sat down on the floor, even though there were other perfectly good places to sit. She just liked the floor, okay? Rokka picked up a bag nearby and sat down in front of Masuki before emptying it.

As expected, the bag contained makeup in various forms, like tubes and palettes of powder. It was a surprising amount, and Masuki wasn't sure what any of it was.

"Okay, so," Rokka selected a few things and set them to the side, grabbing one and holding it up. It was a tube filled with a liquid that was about the color of her skin. "We start with this." Masuki nodded, not knowing what else to do. Her plan was to just sit back and let Rokka put stuff on her face. It sounded like a very relaxing experience, in her opinion.

The bristles of the brush Rokka used to put the stuff on her face were surprisingly soft, and Masuki closed her eyes. She wasn't sure she had to, but she wanted to. It was relaxing, as she has suspected.

She heard Rokka giggle from in front of her, and opened one of her eyes. The guitarist was closer than she had expected, and that combined with the amused smile on her face, it was not doing anything to keep her feelings down.

"Masuki-san, you don't have to close your eyes."

"Nah, but I want to," Masuki shrugged, closing her eye again.

"Didn't you say you wanted to do my makeup afterward?" Rokka resumed her process, although it felt slightly different, so maybe it was something else? "I'm pretty sure you're going to want to know the steps, so you should keep your eyes open."

"Oh. Right," It made sense. Didn't mean Masuki had to be happy about it, but she consoled herself with the idea of being able to do Rokka's makeup. Even if she knew she would do a horrible job, Masuki also knew that Rokka would still find a way to look cute.

As it turned out, Masuki _did_ need to close her eyes while Rokka was putting eyeshadow on her, but she didn't point it out. She wasn't paying too much attention to what Rokka was actually doing, instead focusing on her incredibly cute focused face. Maybe it was worth keeping her eyes open for that.

"Okay," Rokka started searching through the pile again. She found a small, black tube. "This is eyeliner. It's pretty self explanatory, haha." She unscrewed the top, and out came a black brush with a pointed end that looked wet. "Now, you really need to hold still. Close your eyes."

Masuki was decidedly not expecting Rokka to put that thing near her eye, even if it was called eyeliner. She hadn't been processing that information. She trusted Rokka, that went practically without saying, but it was still nervewracking to have a semi-sharp object very close to her eye. At least her eyes weren't open. Some people did this every day? Yikes.

She heard Rokka putting the cap back on the container and sighed in relief.

"That was scary," She said, which Rokka giggled at.

"Well, I'm almost done," Rokka reached for one final tube, which smelled like vanilla, surprisingly, and was a deep red color. The applicator was a weird fuzzy stick thing, and Masuki once again found herself wondering how people ever came up with this stuff. "This is lipstick. You won't be able to talk while I'm putting it on."

"Oh, so you're tryin' to shut me up, huh?" Masuki smirked, and Rokka poked her cheek in retaliation.

"I said no talking."

"Right, sorry," Masuki said, not sorry in the slightest. Rokka put the applicator back in the tube and started putting it on Masuki's lips, which was a… Unique experience. (Read: it made her feel extremely gay.) Just having Rokka focus on her lips, even for such an insignificant reason was enough to make her brain (un)helpfully remind her that she was hopelessly in love with this girl.

"Okay," Rokka leaned back, and Masuki subtly let out the breath she was holding. "That should be it." She gestured to the handheld mirror she had, which wasn't there last time Masuki visited. She guessed it made sense that if you wanted to do makeup on yourself, you would need a mirror.

She wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting when she picked up the mirror and looked into it, but it was not almost perfect looking makeup. Not that Masuki could judge what perfect looking makeup looked like, but everything was very well applied, even the eyeliner was even and smooth. She looked a lot different, not in a bad way, but not necessarily in a good way either. Just different.

"Wow, this is… You've really been practicing a lot, huh?" Masuki looked back over to Rokka, who shook her head and nodded.

"Yes! It's fun."

"Well, it looks good," Masuki set the mirror back on the desk. "Not sure if I would do it again, but it's still good. Anyway, it's my turn now, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Rokka pushed the makeup supplies over to Masuki. "You can always ask me for help if you need it."

"Got it," Masuki tried to think back to what Rokka had done, but she had nothing.

Luckily for her, Rokka was pretty patient and explained how to do the makeup pretty well, and Masuki actually processed the information this time (maybe that was just because she was paying attention this time, though). She also got to savor the image of Rokka completely relaxed, eyes closed and a small smile on her face. It was pretty cute.

Masuki wasn't doing the best job of putting on the makeup, most of it was a little messy or uneven, but she'd be damned if she wasn't trying. Precision just wasn't really her thing. But, Rokka still found a way to make it look adorable, as she had anticipated.

She hadn't said much during the experience, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. They were both content and happy to not have to talk. But, as most things go, Masuki suddenly lost her brain to mouth filter right at the end, when she was putting the lipstick on Rokka.

"Man, this is kinda like an indirect kiss, huh?" She said without thinking and then immediately paused. "Forget I said that." She felt herself blush pretty hard, although Rokka's blush was leagues more impressive. It was a bright, brilliant red, even though the foundation. Her expression was still neutral, but Masuki could tell it was forced. And _now_ the silence was awkward. Great.

As Masuki put the lipstick away (aka on the ground), she felt a hand gently cover hers. She looked up to see Rokka, with an uncertain expression that quickly turned into determination.

"Um, Masuki-san?" She took a breath before continuing. "Would you mind it if I gave you a d-direct kiss?"

Oh.

Masuki made a mental note to thank her lack of brain to mouth filter in the near future.

"'Course I wouldn't mind," She said, her confusion gone, and replaced by joy.

"R-really?" Rokka lit up with a truly adorable smile, and Masuki just laughed and gave her a kiss as an answer.

It was a short and sweet kiss, just a little taste (of vanilla, due to the lipstick), but it still made her feel some butterflies. When it was over, she couldn't help but not feel satisfied, so she went in for another, and another, and another. Rokka was grinning the whole time, and happily reciprocated her kisses.

"So, you wanna see how badly I did your makeup?" Masuki reached for the mirror and handed it to Rokka, who looked at herself in it and laughed a little.

"You did better than when I first started."

"It's 'cause I had such a good teacher," Masuki nudged Rokka with her elbow.

"Ah, but…" The guitarist gently touched her lip. "You smudged my lipstick."

"Did I?" She took a closer look. "Huh, I did. Well, I think it looks good."

"Masuki-san!" Rokka gave her a very non-piercing glare as she laughed. "Oh well, I guess it is kinda my fault for asking to kiss you before letting it dry…"

"Yep," Masuki said. "Now, can I take this off?" She pointed at the makeup on her face.

"If you want to," Rokka told her, but gave her one more little kiss. "I have makeup wipes in… that drawer." Masuki retrieved said wipes, and began to take off the makeup. It was more difficult than she was expecting, and her face felt a little weird after all the makeup was off, but it was still off.

"Well, I should probably get goin'," Masuki got up, and Rokka followed suit.

"Right. Sorry for keeping you this long, Masuki-san."

"It's fine. It wasn't awful, and besides, I got to kiss you, so I'd say it was a good experience."

"Ah, about that… Are we dating now?" Rokka asked.

"Yep," Masuki gave her a small kiss on the cheek before putting her helmet on and getting on the bike. "See ya, Lock."

"Yeah! Bye, Masuki-san!" Rokka waved at her as she drove away.

On the drive back home, Masuki had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she had verified she wasn't, she smiled to herself.

She was looking forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Rokka: *thinking abt how masuki would look rlly good in makeup*  
> Masuki: what are you thinking about  
> Rokka: UH
> 
> Heyyyyyy fellow masurokka stans follow me on twitter @noelleholidays I tweet about them a LOT


End file.
